mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Kirby'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Cook Kirby |tier = C |ranking = 27 }} Kirby is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters in SSF2, alongside , and . Unlike in Super Smash Flash, both he and are now separate characters. His sprites are custom made, and, like his voiceclips and moveset, are based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's. Kirby is currently ranked 27th of C tier on the tier list; a good leap from his 38th-place position on the last tier list. Kirby has good combo-ability, disjointed reach on some attacks, and strong finishers in his smash attacks, Hammer, and back aerial. He has strong aerial moves and can perform a fence of pain with his back aerial. Due to his low falling speed, five midair jumps, and Final Cutter, he has a very strong, flexible recovery, making him difficult to edgeguard. He is also good at edgeguarding himself, due to his ability to go deep against a cast that tends to have poor recoveries on average, allowing for early gimps. However, Kirby suffers from an abysmal neutral game, floatiness, and overall bad range greatly limiting his approach options. He also puts too great of an emphasis on hard reads for getting KOs because of his inability to reliably combo into his primary finishers. Combined with his light weight and his aforementioned floatiness, he tends to die a lot faster than his opponent. His defensive options are very punishable, as many of his defensive moves lack invincibility frames and his out of shield options are severely limited. Kirby's representation in online tournaments was initially fairly strong in the early meta, but he gradually dropped off the map as his weaknesses became more apparent. Attributes Due to possessing five midair jumps, slow falling speed, good vertical mobility, and a decent vertical recovery option in Final Cutter, Kirby has one of the best recoveries in the game. Kirby has reliable finishers in his forward smash, down smash (semi-spikes the opponent if they connect with his feet), Hammer and a fresh back aerial. Kirby has a good air game, possessing good reach in the majority of his aerials (especially his forward and back aerials). They also have good combo potential. He has a good ground game with good tilts and good reach in his attacks. He has a good edge guarding game due to his good aerials, having five midair jumps which allows him to safely gimp his opponent while being able to recover back to the stage and is able to perform a fence of pain with his back aerial. However, due to his light weight and very low accelerated falling speed, Kirby is very easy to KO both vertically and horizontally while also having poor momentum canceling. Kirby has poor mobility with a slow dashing, walking, and air speed which allows him to be rushed down by faster characters. He lacks a reliable projectile as the shockwave produced from Final Cutter is easy to avoid and out-prioritize. He lacks reliable ways to deal with projectiles which, when combined with his poor mobility, creates problems approaching characters with good projectiles. Kirby also has problems dealing with characters who out range him, such as and . Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Kirby has received little changes from last demo. Kirby appears to benefit and is hindered by the low hitstun of the demo. Kirby is much harder to combo than last demo, but he has a harder time combo'ing than he did last demo along with less follow ups out of grabs. This has made Kirby appear to be seen as a less effective character. Ground attacks * ** Grab and throws * * * Special moves * * ** * * ** In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players Active Inactive Tier placement history From tier list demos v0.6's first tier to v0.7's second tier; Kirby was seen as the worst character in the demos because he was always last and had a tier named after him (Kirby/K tier). However, in demo v0.8b; this all changed when Kirby was ranked 8th of B tier where he is no longer seen as the worst character in the demo. In demo v0.9a, however, Kirby's position dropped to 16th where he was seen as a mid tier character. In demo v0.9b, Kirby tier position dropped again to 26th of C tier where he is seen as a low tier character again. On the second tier list for v0.9b, Kirby dropped further to 28th place, almost close to dead last, where he is seen as one of the worst characters in the demo again. Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Kirbybig.gif|Kirby's first art in the DOJO!!!. Kirby Main.png|Kirby's first early pixel art. Used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Smash Flash DOJO!!! Kirbypic1.png|Kirby using Inhale to sucking , on . Kirbypic2.png|Kirby and taunts, on . Kirbypic3.png|Kirby using Getsuga Tenshō to hit , on Hueco Mundo. Kirbypic4.png|Kirby uses midair jumping, on Dream Land. Other.png|Kirby uses Stone while Samus heads towards a Party Ball, on Skull Fortress. Screenshots KirbyClassicModeEnding.png|Kirby's old congratulations screen on Classic mode. KNJabStone.png|A default Kirby using jab while another Kirby uses Stone, on Dream Land. KNTaunts.png|Two Kirby taunting, on Dream Land. Early designs Battlefield 1.jpg|Kirby taunting while and perform a forward aerial and a back aerial respectively, on . Pac and kirby dashing.png|Kirby and dashing, on . KFSmash.png|Kirby hitting with his forward smash, on Rainbow Route. Designs Old Design - Kirby.png|Old Kirby's design in demo v0.1a to v0.4b. Old Design - Kirby 2.png|Old Kirby's design in demo v0.5a to Beta. Trivia *From demo v0.6 to v0.7, Kirby's portrait was taken from Kirby Super Star Ultra. **From demo v0.8a to v0.8b, Kirby's portrait was taken from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Kirby is the only character to have a tier named after him so far. **Like wise; Kirby is the only character to be last on the tier list multiple times which is the reason why a tier was named after him. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series